George Lackerman
Description George's mother certainly had more... Defined tastes. That is to say, he's half goat. And his visage is pretty prominent, still majorly composed with human features. He has pale skin with fur of the same colour covering him, as well as mid-length white hair he TRIES to keep tidy but always looks messy. He also has two curling horns atop his head and yellow eyes. There's a few other features including black fingernails but nothing that would be very noticeable. George is pretty laid back most of the time, walking around and not really caring what people think of his visage. But he will get angry if someone comments on it or his habits negatively. He cares about people and their feelings a lot more than usual for someone who can kill indiscriminately. George is not a hero, but not necessarily a villain, however has traits of both of them. Sort of an anti-hero. For example he'll easily kill several people and rob their house but on the other hand he may give the money and a few possessions to someone who needs it more. Basically, Chaotic Good. - Backstory Yes George's mother PG13+ with a goat, okay? A special goat. I'm glad that's out of the way. George's mother had an insatiable obsession with goats, one moreso than the others. This is because she believed that that goat was able to talk to her through her mind. His mother built a relationship with this goat by obeying it's "commands", which resulted in her either neglecting George or causing him intentional pain or discomfort (for example, keeping him locked in a cage or pen for days or even weeks at a time, all of the goat's will). George managed to escape the cruel household and abandoned his delusional mother at the young age of fourteen, where he had to resort to small-scale crime (some not so small tbh) in order to get by. - Relations Friends * Family * Romantic Interests * Acquaintances * Enemies * - Fighting Style Abilities Caprine Physiology - George very obviously looks like a goat. However he also has many advantages from this; such as enhanced kicking, agility, leaping, as well as the uncanny ability to find a way out of any prison or restriction. This also includes many more goatly powers. Lesser Reality Distortion/Rule Bending - George is able to distort the laws of physics in order to alter and warp reality for his own uses. The only problem is that these effects are incredibly minor (for example, throwing someone off balance, or causing them to become winded); as well as this, he isn't able to control this ability very well, and is completely unaware that he even has it. - Strengths Enhanced Senses - George's goatly form allows his body to pick up more about his surroundings, especially people attempting to sneak up on him. Goatly Intimidation - Goats are scary, alright? At least when they're staring at you and preparing to charge. Only god's and fools will stand in front of a goat's unstoppable fury. Can Crusher - George can easily break his opponents equipment, especially aluminium cans. However with a little gumption and a large chew he can get through nearly anything. - Weaknesses -